Tiffi/Gallery/Reality
|-| World 3= Hoho, anyone here.png|Sweet Surprise (before story) Btontop.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) |-| 4= My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them.png|Tiffi in Savory Shores Pinataafter.png|Tiffi in Munchy Monolith |-| 5= Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Tiffi in Pudding Pagoda Guardafter.png|Tiffi in Licorice Tower Crocodileafter.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp |-| 6= Mr. Train Driver, why are you so upset.png|Tiffi in Butterscotch Boulders |-| 7= Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Tiffi in Wafer Windmill Hi there! What's the matter.png|Tiffi in Cereal Sea |-| 8= AE43A.PNG|Tiffi in Taffy Tropics Grazed Grove background.png|Tiffi in Glazed Grove Fizzy Falls background.png|Tiffi in Fizzy Falls |-| 9= BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Tiffi in Boneyard Bonanza Marshmallow Mountains End.png|Tiffi in Marshmallow Mountains Eggnog Emporium End.png|Tiffi in Eggnog Emporium |-| 10= Ep058intro.png|Tiffi in Gummy Galaxy |-| 11= Ep63after.png|Tiffi in Delectable Depths |-| 12= Episode 66 Ending-1.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp (Episode 66) |-| 14= EP70 background.png|Tiffi in Luscious Lagoon Ep72.PNG|Tiffi in Siberian Sorbet |-| 15= EP73 Background.png|Tiffi in Cloudberry Creek Ep74.PNG|Tiffi in Bubblegum Hut |-| 16= Background EP76.png|Tiffi in Raspberry Races |-| 17= Background EP79.png|Tiffi in Banana Beach Ep081story.png|Tiffi in Fungi Forest |-| 18= EP82story.png|Tiffi in Marmalade Moon EP83story.png|Tiffi in Wonky Wonderland EP84story.png|Tiffi in Drizzly Dale |-| 19= EP86 Story.png|Tiffi in Diamond District |-| 20= EP88 Story.png|Tiffi in Hoax Hollow EP89 Story.png|Tiffi in Honey Hut |-| 22= EP94 Story New.png|Tiffi in Festive Forest EP95 Story.png|Tiffi in Peppermint Party EP96 Story.png|Tiffi in Mount Chocolympus |-| 23= EP97 Story.png|Tiffi in Flavor Field EP98 Story.png|Tiffi in Divine Diner EP99 Story.png|Tiffi in Dessert Desert |-| 25= EP104 Story.png|Tiffi in Biscuit Bay EP105 Story.png|Tiffi in Wacky Waterhole |-| 26= EP106 Story.png|Tiffi in Scrumptious Studio |-| 27= EP110 Story.png|Tiffi in Milky Marina |-| 29= EP115 Story.png|Tiffi in Sweet Skies EP116 Story.png|Tiffi in Piñata Park EP117 Story.png|Tiffi in Sprinkle Sea |-| 30= EP118 Story.png|Tiffi in Blueberry Brush EP120 Story.png|Tiffi in Delightful Docks |-| 31= EP123 Story New.png|Tiffi in Icing Islands |-| 32= EP126 Story.png|Tiffi in Licorice Luna |-| 33= EP127 Story.png|Tiffi in Funky Farm EP129 Story.png|Tiffi in Praline Pavilion |-| 35= EP134 Story.png|Tiffi in Bubblegum Bazaar EP135 Story.png|Tiffi in Corny Crossroads |-| 36= EP136 Story.png|Tiffi in Soda Surf EP138 Story.png|Tiffi in Tricky Tracks |-| 37= EP140 Story.png|Tiffi in Shaky Shire EP141 Story.png|Tiffi in Research Reef |-| 38= EP142 Story.png|Tiffi in Treacle Retreat |-| 39= EP145 Story.png|Tiffi in Pastry Peaks |-| 40= EP149 Story.png|Tiffi in Scrumptious Slopes |-| 41= EP152 Story.png|Tiffi in Smiley Seas EP153 Story.png|Tiffi in Crumbly Crossing |-| 42= EP154 Story.png|Tiffi in Swirly Steppes |-| 43= EP159 Story.png|Tiffi in Cupcake Clinic |-| 44= EP160 Story.png|Tiffi in Nougat Nebula |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 15 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Sweet Surprise) Episode 15 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Sweet Surprise) Tiffi in episode 64 (before).png|Character on map (before episode, Minty Meadow (Episode 64)) Tiffi in episode 64 (after).png|Character on map (after episode, Minty Meadow (Episode 64)) Tiffi in episode 65 (before).png|Character on map (before episode, Cookie Crossing) Tiffi in episode 65 (after).png|Character on map (after episode, Cookie Crossing) Tiffi in episode 95 (before).png|Character on map (before episode, Peppermint Party) Tiffi in episode 95 (after).png|Character on map (after episode, Peppermint Party) Tiffi-sad.png|Tiffi is Sad |-| Icon appearances= Taffytropics.png|Character seen on Taffy Tropics episode icon Glazedgrove.png|Character seen on Glazed Grove episode icon Sodaswamp66.png|Character seen on Soda Swamp (Episode 66) episode icon Candyclouds67.png|Character seen on Candy Clouds (Episode 67) episode icon Caramelkeep.png|Character seen on Caramel Keep episode icon Category:Galleries